


you must be confused

by violethoure666



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Sex, College AU, F/M, Virginity Loss, awkward virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Rey stops by her RA’s room with a quick question.





	you must be confused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacey_gracie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacey_gracie/gifts).



> This is for [Grace ](http://www.twitter.com/spacey_gracie_) ;)

Ben really could be living off campus by now, since he’s a senior, but the prospect of free room and board if he acted as RA was too good to pass up. 

 

Being an RA is easy, too, it means once a month you have to have a “hall meeting” and get everyone together to discuss how things are going. Everyone kind of looks up to him, too, which is new because Ben has never been anything besides a mega dork. 

 

He thinks maybe some of these kids think he’s being ironic. That big glasses and new balance shoes means he goes to weird indie shows in basements. 

 

He doesn’t.  

 

But some of these kids must think… certainly  _ Rey _ must think… she must be confused. 

 

Because she came by ten minutes ago to ask about quiet hours,  _ which are posted in the hall _ , and now she’s sitting on his lap. 

 

Ben is very, very hard. 

 

She’s touching his face and rocking against him. 

 

Rey says something like  _ always thought you were cute  _ and also  _ I can feel how big you are through your pants _ and Ben can’t help it, he squawks a little as he cums, messing his pants. 

 

His eyes go wide, he wants to move her off of him but— he’s not even sure Rey has noticed. 

 

She’s working herself against his thigh and smiling and his lip dick twitches. 

 

“Have you ever had sex?” she asks. 

 

“No,” he says, blushing. 

 

“Me either. But I don’t want it to be some big thing just— thought maybe we could try it. Maybe do it more if you like it.” 

 

If he  _ likes it?  _ As if this isn’t already the single greatest thing to happen to him, even with pants full of cum. 

 

He nods, trying to be casual. His pants are wet. 

 

Rey rocks a little more and starts to unbutton his pants. He’s hard again already, it’s dizzying, but knowing he’s gonna be  _ inside her pussy _ has him ready to go. 

 

Rey takes her shorts off, leaves her shirt on, crawls back into his lap. 

 

“I brought a condom,” she says with a blush, and if she didn’t know he came before she does now, because he has to kinda wipe himself off when he takes the rubber from her and pushes it down his dick. 

 

Rey lifts her hips and lines him up and Ben gets over-eager, pushing in too fast. 

 

She gasps and holds his shoulders. 

 

“Shit, sorry, sorry,” he says it over and over and kisses her wrist. 

 

“It’s okay just— need to go slower.” 

 

He goes still, lets her set the pace as she sinks down. She is so tight, so warm and alive inside.

 

She works herself down inch by inch, until she’s seated on him. 

 

“Okay,” she says, wiggling. “You can move, Ben.” 

 

“I can’t,” he whines, “you’re so tight I— I’m close.” 

 

Rey sighs, not in frustration but rather a settling sigh, as her body continues to make room for him. She starts to rock a little and he whimpers. 

 

“You feel good,” she says. “I knew you’d feel good. Thought about this a lot.” 

 

“Shit.” 

 

“You’re so big, Ben please move.” 

 

Ben is very glad he came once already, he gets a few good pumps in before he has to slow down. 

 

“I wanna make you cum, show me— show me where.” 

 

He’s touching her pussy, feeling for— for her clit. 

 

Rey guides his fingers and whimpers. Ben begins to assault the little bundle of nerves, working it relentlessly. It’s probably too much, too fast, but he’s not really fucking her just stretching her, filling her completely as she shivers and clenches around him. 

 

She does cum, squeezing his cock in a way that sets him off, has him filling the condom inside of her. 

 

They groan together and he kisses her, realizes he hasn’t at all and feels awful, wishes he knew how to be romantic. But...

 

“That felt so good,” Rey whispers. “Can we do it again?” 

 

He’s still inside her, he blinks in confusion. 

 

“Like tomorrow, or later I mean. I just— that felt so good.” She blushes.

 

“Yeah,” he says eagerly. “I would love that.” 

 

Rey smiles, slowly shifts her body off of and away from his. 

 

“Cool, I’ll send you a text when I’m done with trig.” 

 

“Okay,” Ben says, flustered and awed. 

 

She pulls her shorts back on and she does a little wave when she leaves. 

 

Ben smiles, leaning his head back, thrilled by the prospect of not being a virgin anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
